Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a taxifolin derivative with superior antioxidant effect, a method of synthesizing the same and a cosmetic composition containing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Most cosmetic materials used in Korea are imported, and the import of cosmetic materials has gradually increased and reached 145 million dollars in 2010. The cosmetic materials are predominantly imported from cosmetic developed countries such as Japan, the United States, Germany and France, and Korea has a high level of dependence on these nations.
As the world has entered the era of limitless competition, alternatives to imported materials, commercialized exports of domestic materials and quality improvement of domestic cosmetics are continuously required to enhance domestic and foreign competitiveness of the domestic cosmetics industry.
Meanwhile, an aging society has triggered active research associated with domestic and foreign skin aging. Skin aging is classified into endogenous aging which naturally occurs due to aging and extrinsic aging which is caused by environmental stress such as UV rays, exhaust and smoking. As aging proceeds, hyper-pigmentation such as blemishes and freckles, degraded elasticity, increased wrinkles and a variety of dermatitis occur on the skin.
Meanwhile, natural substances have long been used as cosmetic materials. In Japan, skin had been cared with rice bran or sponge gourd water and in China, herbs have long been used as cosmetic materials, as disclosed in Oetaebiyo, Cheongeumikbang Cheongeummiyongbang and the like. At present, 272 types of vegetable extracts and 67 types of vegetable oils are disclosed in the Japanese official compendia, “The Cosmetic Ingredient Standards” and “Mix ingredient regulations according to types of cosmetics”, and the total 400 or more types of vegetable ingredients including other substances manufacturers independently have an application history are used in cosmetics. In Korea, novel materials containing Chinese or herbal ingredients suitable for woman's skin have been actively developed and commercialized.
Meanwhile, Opuntia humifusa (eastern prickly pear) belongs to Cactaceae, which is also called “palm cactus” and have long been used as a food or food alternative. Opuntia humifusa can survive in a freezing cold of −20 degrees and can be cultivated for several years to decades. Opuntia humifusa has been widely cultivated throughout Korea and has been used as a functional food material.
Research into functions of Opuntia humifusa reported that Opuntia humifusa has antioxidant and antibacterial effects, effects of alleviating gastric ulcers, protecting liver functions and relieving contact dermatitis, and anti-inflammatory and anti-cancer effects.